


With The Creation Came The Replacement

by Probotype



Series: Proto, Before, After, and During [1]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Cedric is mentioned, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Pre-New World, Rue is mentioned, Solstice Spoilers, The Old World is still fine for the most part, This takes place kind of early into the making of the New World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: In which Prototype just wants to fulfill his original duties of greeting the Messiah.In which the Author is definitely Proto's father figure, and yet Proto vehemently denies it.





	With The Creation Came The Replacement

Robots were usually built to be cheerful. They were supposed to give off a wave of joyfulness to whoever approached.

However, this tended not to be the case with tamed robots.

It's not that taming makes robots unhappy. Quite the contrary, actually. Usually, this makes a robot capable of experiencing a full and real range of their emotions.

Despite that, said tamed robot would still lean towards tasks involving their original plan, even if taming meant they didn't have to.

Which was maybe why Prototype was so bitter about his replacement.

He grimaced as he read the book on the new robot's design. He gave The Author an incredulous look.

"Do tell me why I can't greet the Messiah of this world you're making?" 

The Author gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, Proph -- Proto, I think you might have to do checks to see if things are stable if we go there. Also, your prediction does state that the world dies before the Messiah can make it, which wouldn't be correct in this world," then, smirking, he added, "besides, don't you want to spend time with your brother and sister?"

Proto let out an undignified sigh of annoyance, despite breathing not being necessary or possible at all for him. "I called you dad once, and now you refer to Cedric and Rue as my siblings. Frankly, it's getting on my nerves."

The Author smiled fondly at Proto, causing him to roll his eye. "You know, you calling me dad is how we realized you were tamed."

"I'm well aware. My memory from that moment is fine. You don't need to remind me." There was a tinge of embarrassment in Proto's voice, causing the Author to chuckle again, softly patting the robot's head. "Need I remind you that you began crying when I did that?"

"Then you must remember how surprised your brother was? Hah, your sister too, even though Rue is usually so calm." 

"We're getting off topic. Is this robot's design even going to be able to withstand the errors? Wouldn't granting me this job simply be easier?"

"And risk you being hurt by the glitches? I'd rather have some code be destroyed than my youngest child."

"Dad, no. Wait, I mean.. My inhibitions have been lowered. I need to charge."

The Author rolled his eyes fondly, nodding at him. "Of course. I'll be in here if you need me, son."

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough prototype content at all and I very much intend to right this wrong. 
> 
> also try to tell me that they didn't realize "hey he's tamed" by calling the authormdad just fucking try.


End file.
